memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Popular culture references in Star Trek
From time to time various popular culture references have appeared in Star Trek as in-jokes. These references, while mostly included in background displays, have also been in spoken dialogue. The following articles contain references, or homages, to various popular culture media sources. Numerous science fiction writers have been referenced or acknowledged throughout the series, including Isaac Asimov (Amasov), Robert Heinlein, Ray Bradbury ( , ), Arthur C. Clarke (Clarke's Disease, 2001: A Space Odyssey), Theodore Sturgeon (Sturgeon), Jules Verne (Verne), and H.G. Wells ( ). From fiction ''1941'' * ; Production * Greg Jein ''2001: A Space Odyssey'' * 1001: First Odyssey * AE-35 * (dedication plaque) * ;Crossover performers: * Ed Bishop * Bobby Clark * Gary Lockwood ;Production: * Douglas Trumbull, special effects ''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' * Annorax * N. Land * * Rura Penthe ''Akira'' * * Akira Advanced Genetics Research Unit * Mentioned in okudagram of Treaty of Armens ''Albedo Anthropomorphics'' * Felna, Erma * Itzak Arrat * Gallacci, Steve (series writer) * Toki ''Alias'' * Slusho * Grande Valse ;Crossover performers: * Erick Avari * Jonathan Banks * Larry Cedar * Clifton Collins, Jr. * Christopher Curry * Olivia d'Abo * Stephen Davies * Cliff DeYoung * Jack Donner * Michael Ensign * Bonita Friedericy * Brad Greenquist * Joel Grey * Jennifer Hetrick * Mark Humphrey * Stephen Liska * Janet MacLachlan * Tracy Middendorf * Rachel Nichols * Terry O'Quinn * Mark Rolston * Joseph Ruskin * Leon Russom * W. Morgan Sheppard * Christian Slater * Joel Swetow * Faran Tahir * Keone Young * William Wellman, Jr. Production * J.J. Abrams, executive producer, director * Michael Giacchino, composer * Alex Kurtzman, co-executive producer, director * Roberto Orci, co-executive producer ''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'' * In addition, the stories and their characters were also directly referenced a number of times. See Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Alice Through the Looking Glass. ''At the Mountains of Madness'' by H.P. Lovecraft * Shoggoth ''Alien'' * Syl * Natasha Yar (loosely based on the character Pvt. Vasquez (Jenette Goldstein) in Aliens) ;Crossover performers: * Brad Dourif (Alien Resurrection) * Idris Elba (Prometheus) * Jenette Goldstein (Aliens) * Leland Orser (Alien Resurrection) * Ron Perlman (Alien Resurrection) * Mark Rolston (Aliens) ;Production: * John M. Dwyer (set decorator, Alien Resurrection) * Jerry Goldsmith (composer, Alien) * James Horner (composer, Aliens) ''Babylon 5'' :See also: Babylon 5 ''Back to the Future'' * Flux capacitor / Flux capacitance * McFly ;Crossover performers: * Christopher Lloyd * Thomas F. Wilson * Chris Wynne * Mike Watson * Jeff O'Haco * Ivy Bethune * Sachi Parker * Frank Welker * Roger Jackson ;Production: * Steve Gawley, model maker * Michael M. Mills, make-up artist * Ken Ralston, visual effects supervisor * Andy Probert, concept artist * Drew Struzan, Poster artist * Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects ''Batman'' * Androbin Batman * Gotham City * Gotham City Bats * The title for the episode . ;Crossover performers: * Ian Abercrombie (Birds of Prey) * Stanley Adams (Batman (1960's series)) * Michael Ansara (Batman: The Animated Series) * Rene Auberjonois (Batman Forever, Super Friends, Justice League) * Diedrich Bader * Adrienne Barbeau (Batman: The Animated Series) * Victor Brandt * Clancy Brown * Ray Buktenica (Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt) * Roger C. Carmel (Batman (1960's series)) * Seymour Cassel (Batman (1960's series)) * Melinda Clarke (Gotham) * Joan Collins (Batman (1960's series)) * Jeffrey Combs (The New Batman Adventures, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Gotham) * Elisha Cook (Batman (1960's series)) * Robert Costanzo (Batman: The Animated Series) * Yvonne Craig (Batman (1960's series)) * Brett Cullen (Gotham) * Billy Curtis (Batman (1960's series)) * Daniel Davis (Gotham) * Phyllis Douglas (Batman (1960's series)) * Larry Drake (Batman Beyond) * James Frain (Gotham) * Ben Gage (Batman (1960's series)) * John Glover (Batman: The Animated Series, Batman and Robin) * Frank Gorshin (Batman (1960's series), Batman (1966 film)) * Bruce Greenwood * Sid Haig (Batman (1960's series)) * Tom Hardy (The Dark Knight Rises) * Lloyd Haynes (Batman (1960's series)) * Marianna Hill (Batman (1960's series)) * James Horan * Sherry Jackson (Batman (1960's series)) * Jim Jansen (Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt) * Roy Jenson (Batman (1960's series)) * Hubie Kerns, Sr. (Batman (1960's series)) * Nancy Kovack (Batman (1960's series)) * Caroline Lagerfelt (Gotham) * Jon Lormer (Batman (1960's series)) * Victor Lundin (Batman (1960's series)) * Theo Marcuse (Batman (1960's series)) * Jason Marsden (Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt, Batman: Gotham Knight) * Lee Meriwether (Batman (1960's series), Batman (1966 film), Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt) * Dina Meyer (Birds of Prey) * Lawrence Montaigne (Batman (1960's series)) * Jeffrey Dean Morgan (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) * Joe Morton, Star Trek: New Frontier audiobook narrator (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League) * Diana Muldaur (Batman: The Animated Series) * Julie Newmar (Batman (1960's series), Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt) * Nolan North * Leslie Parrish (Batman (1960's series)) * Michael Pataki (Batman (1960's series)) * Victor Paul (Batman (1960's series)) * Gil Perkins (Batman (1960's series)) * Ron Perlman (Batman: The Animated Series) * Chris Pine (photo in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) * Richard Poe (Gotham) * Danny Pudi (Powerless) * Julia Rose (Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt) * Diane Salinger (Batman Returns) * George Sawaya (Batman (1960's series)) * Lou Scheimer (The New Adventures of Batman) * Vincent Schiavelli (Batman Returns) * Dwight Schultz (Batman: Arkham Knight) * William Shatner (Batman vs. Two-Face) * Alexander Siddig (Gotham) * Todd Stashwick (Gotham) * Joel Swetow (Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt) * Keith Szarabajka (The Dark Knight) * George Takei * Malachi Throne (Batman (1960's series)) * Victoria Vetri (Batman (1960's series)) * Tracey Walter (Batman (1989 film)) * David Warner (Batman: The Animated Series) * Frank Welker * Peter Weller * Wil Wheaton * Grace Lee Whitney (Batman (1960's series)) * William Windom (Batman: The Animated Series) * Bill Zuckert (Batman (1960's series)) ;Production: * Robert Butler, director (Batman (1960's series)) * Murray Golden, director (Batman (1960's series)) * Stephen Kandel, writer (Batman (1960's series)) * Max Kleven, stunt coordinator (Batman Returns) * Ve Neill, makeup supervisor (Batman Returns, Batman Forever, Batman & Robin) * Robert Sparr, director (Batman (1960's series)) * Filmation, background music for The New Adventures of Batman, some lifted from ''Battlestar Galactica'' * Boray * Ovion * Tylium ;Crossover performers: * Ed Begley, Jr. (classic) * Bob Bralver (classic) * John Colicos (classic) * Bruce Davison (2003 reboot) * John de Lancie (classic) * Anthony De Longis (classic) * Lance LeGault (classic) * Richard Lynch (classic) * George Murdock (classic) * Brock Peters (classic) * Michelle Forbes (2003 reboot) * Rekha Sharma (2003 reboot) * Mark Sheppard (2003 reboot) * Dean Stockwell (2003 reboot) * Kate Vernon (2003 reboot) * Nana Visitor (2003 reboot) * Rick Worthy (2003 reboot) ;Production: * Winrich Kolbe (classic) * Ronald D. Moore (2003 reboot) * Allan Kroeker (2003 reboot) ''The Big Bang Theory'' * Stuart ;Crossover performers: * LeVar Burton * Brian George * Mark Harelik * Adam Nimoy * Leonard Nimoy * Brent Spiner * George Takei * Wil Wheaton ''Blade Runner'' * Replicant ;Crossover performers: * Janet Brady * Diane Carter * Joanna Cassidy * Ann Chatterton * Gilbert B. Combs * Gary Epper * James M. Halty * Sharon Hesky * Jeff Imada * Beth Nufer * George Sawaya * Mike Washlake * Michael Zurich ;Production: * Michael Backauskas, visual effects assistant editor * Gary Combs, stunt coordinator * Logan Frazee, special effects technician * Terry D. Frazee, special floor effects supervisor * Michael Kaplan, costume designer * Syd Mead, visual futurist * Douglas Trumbull, special photographic effects supervisor * Hoyt Yeatman, visual displays: DQI * Ryan Zuttermeister, associate visual effects producer: Lola visual effcts ''Blakes 7'' * * Orak ;Crossover performers: * Deep Roy * Christopher Neame ''The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension'' * Banzai Institute * Banzai Institute for Advanced Studies ** Journal of Banzai Institute for Advanced Studies * Banzai Pipeline Surfboard * * BBI-993 * Bhigbout Aen * Buckaroo Bokai * Dedication plaques of: ** ** ** * Emi Linzordo * Lectroid Attack! * Oh Kohnr * Oscillation overthruster * Planet 10 (DIM-8) * Planet 10 Shipping * Planet Ten * Strange Case of Mr. Cigars * E.M. Rauch * * Whorfin Dax * John Whorfin * Yoyodyne Propulsion Systems * Yoyodyne pulse fusion * * Wor Feighn ;Crossover performers: * Jonathan Banks * Raye Birk * Clancy Brown * Jessie Lawrence Ferguson * Robert Ito * Christopher Lloyd * James Saito (deleted scenes) * Vincent Schiavelli * Kevin Sullivan * Peter Weller ;Production: * Greg Jein * Denise Okuda ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *In , an editorial note to Herbert Rossoff (Armin Shimerman) reads "no one would believe that a cheerleader could kill vampires". (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) ;Crossover performers: * Ian Abercrombie * Vaughn Armstrong * Miriam Flynn * Bonita Friedericy * Scott Hamm * Richard Herd * Dominic Keating * Jeff Kober * Mark Metcalf * Joel Grey * Harry Groener * Glenn Morshower * Steve Rankin * Richard Riehle * Vincent Schiavelli * Armin Shimerman * Jimmie F. Skaggs * Brian Thompson * Ken Thorley * Harris Yulin ;Production: * James Contner, director * James Whitmore, Jr., director ''Calvin and Hobbes'' * Hobbes ''Car 54, Where Are You? * CAR 54-Q ;Crossover performers: * Lee Arenberg (film) * Roger C. Carmel (series) * Don Keefer (series) ''Casablanca * Blue Parrot Café * ''Catch 22'' * Daneeka * I. McWatt * I. Moodus * I. Orr * T. Snowdon ''Cheers'' * Morn * * * ;Crossover performers: * Kirstie Alley * Diedrich Bader * Ted Danson (Star Trek: 30 Years and Beyond) * Peri Gilpin (Star Trek: 30 Years and Beyond) * Kelsey Grammer * Christopher Lloyd * John Mahoney (Star Trek: 30 Years and Beyond) * Bebe Neuwirth * Maurice Roëves * Brent Spiner ''Cloverfield'' * Tagruato * Slusho Production * J.J. Abrams ''Colossus: The Forbin Project'' * Forbin Project ;Crossover performers: * Byron Morrow * Willard Sage * William Schallert ''Columbo'' * In , Odo utters "One more thing" and "All part of a routine investigation", both catchphrases of the titular character. ;Crossover performers: * William Shatner * Leonard Nimoy * Walter Koenig * Ian Abercrombie * Lee Arenberg * Barbara Baldavin * Arthur Batanides * Ed Begley, Jr. * Theodore Bikel * Antoinette Bower * Robert Brown * Paul Carr * Kim Cattrall * Robert Costanzo * Daniel Davis * Walker Edmiston * Samantha Eggar * Robert Ellenstein * Brioni Farrell * John Fiedler * Fionnula Flanagan * Robert Foxworth * James Gregory * Molly Hagan * Mariette Hartley * Alex Henteloff * Susan Howard * David Huddleston * Morgan Jones * Stanley Kamel * Don Keefer * Sally Kellerman * Richard Kiley * Richard Libertini * Joanne Linville * Stephen Liska * Jon Lormer * Laurence Luckinbill * William Lucking * Charles Macaulay * Stephen Macht * Mark Margolis * Brian Markinson * Steven Marlo * Kenneth Mars * Arlene Martel * Nan Martin * Ed McCready * Ricardo Montalban * Byron Morrow * Julie Newmar * France Nuyen * Randy Oglesby * Jimmy Ortega * Michael Pataki * Nehemiah Persoff * Clive Revill * Richard Riehle * George Sawaya * Jack Shearer * James B. Sikking * Sandra Smith * Herschel Sparber * Maury Sterling * Dean Stockwell * Michael Strong * Vic Tayback * Kenneth Tobey * Lou Wagner * Garry Walberg * Robert Walker * William Windom * Jason Wingreen * William Wintersole * Celeste Yarnall * Anthony Zerbe * Bill Zuckert ;Production: * Harvey Hart, director * Vincent McEveety, director * Leo Penn, director ''Dick Tracy'' * Diet Smith Corporation ;Crossover performers: * Hamilton Camp * Seymour Cassel * Robert Costanzo * Walker Edmiston * Mike Hagerty * Chuck Hicks * Ed McCready * Colm Meaney * Michael J. Pollard * Bert Remsen * John Schuck * Paul Sorvino * Ian Wolfe ;Production: * Doug Drexler, special character makeup * Lou Elias, stunts * Robert Herron, stunt double * Kris Krosskove, assistant cameraman ''Dirty Pair'' * Egg, The * Exocomp * Kei * Kei (person) * Kei (Yu/Ri) * Kei/Yuri factor * Kei/yuri submodule * Kei/Yuri Therapy Unit * Keimium * Keiyurium * Operation Lovely Angel * Yuri * Yuri (person) * Yuri (Kana) * Yurium * Mentioned in okudagram of Treaty of Armens as "The two cute girls with the big guns" ''Disney'' * Disneyium ''Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb'' * CRM 114 ''Doctor Who'' :See also: Doctor Who ''Dune'' *Arakis Prime *Gedi Prime ''The Firesign Theatre'' * Groat cluster ''The First Men in the Moon'' * Cavor's Gravity Devices * Cavorite ''The Flintstones'' * Townof Bedrock ;Crossover performers: * John Cho (The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas) * Joan Collins (The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas) * James Darren (classic series) * Walker Edmiston (classic series) ''Forbidden Planet'' * J.J. Adams * Altair IV * * C-57-D ;Crossover performers: * William Boyett * Morgan Jones * Warren Stevens * George Wallace ''Gall Force'' * Mentioned in okudagram of Treaty of Armens ''Gilligan's Island'' * (dedication plaque) * Gilli Gann * ''Gulliver's Travels'' * Alpha Laputa IV ''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' * Arthur Dent * Dent Arthur Dent * Douglas Adams * Tricia McMillan * Milliways * Ford Prefect * Sirius Cybernetics Corporation * USS Heart of Gold * Dentium * Zaphod * Zaphod sector ''Hogan's Heroes'' *Colonel Klink ''Honneamise (Oneamisu) No Tsubasa (The Wings of Honneamise) *Oneamisu Campus ''Indiana Jones * Indiana Jones ;Crossover performers * John Rhys-Davies * Vince Deadrick ;Production: * Ben Burtt, sound designer * Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects ''James Bond'' * Julian Bashir, Secret Agent holonovels * Vodka martini, "stirred, not shaken" The episode is basically a parody of the James Bond franchise. In , a busty female android (played by Marlys Burdette), wearing a red dress, has the identification number "007" on her neckpiece, possibly an in-joke reference to the Bond films. ;Crossover performers: * Vijay Amritraj (Octopussy) * Ed Bishop * Steven Berkoff (Octopussy) * Barbara Bouchet (unofficial Bond parody film Casino Royale (1967)) * Bernie Casey (unofficial Bond film Never Say Never Again) * Dick Crockett (Diamonds are Forever) * Walter Gotell (From Russia with Love, The Spy Who Loved Me, Moonraker, For Your Eyes Only, Octopussy, A View to a Kill, The Living Daylights) * Sid Haig (Diamonds are Forever) * Teri Hatcher (Tomorrow Never Dies) * Christopher Held (Diamonds are Forever) * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa (License to Kill) * Famke Janssen (GoldenEye) * Marc Lawrence (Diamonds are Forever, The Man with the Golden Gun) * Pasha Lychnikoff (GoldenEye) * John Rhys-Davies (The Living Daylights) * Vincent Schiavelli (Tomorrow Never Dies) * Orson Welles (unofficial Bond parody film Casino Royale (1967)) * Michelle Yeoh (Tomorrow Never Dies) * Anthony Zerbe (License to Kill) ;Production: * Ken Adam (production designer) * Stuart Baird (editor, Casino Royale (2006), Skyfall) * John Logan (writer, Skyfall, Spectre) ''The Jetsons'' * Spacely Sprockets * G. Jetson ;Crossover performers * Rene Auberjonois * Michael Bell * Earl Boen * Hamilton Camp ("Turk Tarpit" in The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones) * Barry Gordon * Paul Eiding * Kenneth Mars * Frank Welker ("Orbity") * William Windom ''Jurassic Park'' * Jura'assic IV ;Crossover performers: *Ian Abercrombie *Laura Albert *Chris Blackwood *Robin Lynn Bonaccorsi *Katy Boyer *Billy Brown *Jophery C. Brown *Todd Bryant *Bobby Burns *David Cadiente *Tory Christopher *Danny Downey *Chris Durand *Jared S. Eddo *Gary Epper *Richard Epper *Bruce French *Mark Ginther *Mark Harelik *Marjean Holden *James Horan *Lisa Hoyle *Tommy J. Huff *Harry Hutchinson *Harvey Jason *Keii Johnston *Steve Kelso *Richard Kiley *Wayne King, Jr. *Dorian Kingi *Henry Kingi, Sr. *Diana R. Lupo *Tom Lupo *Jason Marsden *J. Patrick McCormack *Dustin Meier *Rich Minga *Tom Morga *Hugh Aodh O'Brien *Linda Park *Manny Perry *Charlie Picerni *Chuck Picerni, Jr. *Steve Picerni *J.P. Romano *Jimmy Romano *Pat Romano *R.A. Rondell *Robin Sachs *Jacqueline Schultz *Geno Silva *Lou Simon *Brian Stewart *Patricia Tallman *Cameron Thor *William Washington *Gary J. Wayton ;Production: *Dean Gates, make-up lab *Barbara Harris, voice casting/ ADR voice casting *John T. Kretchmer, first assistant director *Pat Romano, stunt coordinator *Matt Winston, puppeteer *Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects and animation ''Known Space'' * Looney Tunes * USS Elmer Fudd * Elmer Fudd * Sufferin'sucat * Averyonium * Daffyduckium * Duckdodgers * Jonesium ''M*A*S*H'' M*A*S*H is an oft-referenced movie and show in Star Trek. Its unit number, 4077, was frequently used on viewscreens and computer readouts. * Hawkeye * Margaret Houlihan * B.J. Hunnicutt * * Frances J. Mulcahey * Kellye Nakahara * Walter O'Reilley * Benjamin Franklin Pierce * Sherman T. Potter * Charles E. Winchester * 4077 references ** The topmost section of the cryonics satellite was labeled 4077 and Starbase 4077 was labeled on a star chart. ( ) ** An "Autonomic Functions Warning (4077)" is displayed on the medical computer. ( ) ** During the test of Timicin's device, a computer displays "Composite sensor analysis - 4077." The reference has special significance in this episode because guest star David Ogden Stiers was a regular on M*A*S*H for much of the series. ( ) ** The "Composite Sensor Analysis - 4077" graphic was re-used on a console in main engineering. ( ) ** The anti-time subspace distortion that appeared in the Devron system had a distortion in the range of 4,077,000 millicochranes. ( ) ** Scan Analysis 4077 is displayed on the computer display of the subspace divergence field. ( ) ** The Doctor analyzes Harry Kim's DNA, which is displayed on a monitor as Biomolecular Scan 4077. ( ) ;Crossover performers: * Rene Auberjonois (movie) * Rosalind Chao * James Cromwell * Sally Kellerman (movie) * Johnny Haymer * James Saito * Rick Sawaya * John Schuck (movie) * Warren Stevens * David Ogden Stiers ''The Magnificent Seven'' * Britt * Chris Brynner * Bernardo Calvera * Lee * Vin * ;Crossover performers: * John A. Alonzo * Whit Bissell * Joseph Ruskin ''Magnum PI'' * Magnumium PI ''The Man from U.N.C.L.E. * Del Floria's Tailor Shop ;Crossover performers: * David Armstrong * Cal Bolder * Peter Brocco * Roger C. Carmel * Elisha Cook * Dick Crockett * Tom Curtis * Noel De Souza * James Doohan * Robert Ellenstein * Sharyn Hillyer * Rex Holman * John Hoyt * David Hurst * Jill Ireland * Nancy Kovack * Paul Lambert * Theodore Marcuse * William Marshall * Dallas Mitchell * Lawrence Montaigne * Ricardo Montalban * David Opatoshu * Jack Palance * Jack Perkins * Madlyn Rhue * Mark Richman * Alfred Ryder * George Sawaya * Roy Sickner ''Marx Brothers * Groucho * Grouchoian * Zeppo * Harpo * Chico * Freedonia ''The Manchurian Candidate'' *Manchurian test ''Max Headroom'' * Maxwell Headroom Crossover performers: * Matt Frewer ''Men In Black'' * The Division 6 referenced in ; Crossover performers: * Alice Eve (third movie) * Clancy Brown (cartoon show) * Jennifer Lien (cartoon show) * Charles Napier (cartoon show) * Carel Struycken (first movie) * David Warner (cartoon show) ''Metropolis'' * Maschinenmensch ''Muppets'' * Kermit T. Frog * Miss Piggy ;Crossover performers: * F. Murray Abraham * Whoopi Goldberg ''My Neighbor Totoro'' * Totoro ''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' :See ''Mystery Science Theater 3000.'' ''National Lampoon's Animal House'' * Worf's smashing of Geordi's lute in (episode title) ; Crossover performers * Bruce McGill * John Vernon, father of Kate Vernon ''Night of the Creeps'' (1986) The visual effects for this American science fiction horror comedy film, were produced by the company of future Star Trek Visual Effects Supervisor David Stipes, "David Stipes Productions". The studio model of the alien mother ship, designed by Steve Burg and built by Ron Thornton and seen in the closing scenes of the movie, was later loaned to Paramount Television for it to appear as the Promellian battle cruiser – albeit in a reversed longitudinal orientation, but otherwise unaltered – in The Next Generation third season episode , continuing to make later, additional appearances as various alien vessels in the Deep Space Nine episodes , and . ''The Prisoner'' * The Schizoid Man (episode) Ranma Nibunnoichi (Ranma ½) * Nanite component: Ranma ½ gyro block * Mentioned in okudagram of Treaty of Armens ''Red Dwarf'' * Diva Droid Corporation * Jupiter Mining Corporation ''Ren and Stimpy'' * Hoex * Hoek IV * Spumco * Surmak Hoek * Surmak Ren * Surmak Stimson ''seaQuest DSV'' * Crossover Performers * Marco Sanchez * William Shatner ''Sherlock Holmes'' * Crossover Performers: * F. Murray Abraham (US TV show Elementary) * Iris Bahr (US TV show Elementary) * Emily Bergl (US TV show Elementary) * Casey Biggs (US TV show Elementary) * Benedict Cumberbatch (BBC TV show Sherlock) * Olivia d'Abo (US TV show Elementary) * Dominic Keating (made-for-TV movie Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes) * William Sadler (US TV show Elementary) * Faran Tahir (US TV show Elementary) Crossover Production: * Robert Hewitt Wolfe (co-executive producer, US TV show Elementary) ''Snagglepuss'' * Exitstageleft ''Spaced'' In , Kirk tells Spock to “Skip to the end!”, quoting the popular line from Spaced. This was included by Spaced and Beyond writer Simon Pegg. http://www.empireonline.com/movies/features/star-trek-beyond-justin-lin-simon-pegg ''Star Wars'' :See ''Star Wars.'' ''The Three Stooges'' * Stoogeium * Moe Howard ''Superman *Kryptonite ;Crossover performers * Lee Arenberg (''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Felecia M. Bell (Smallville) * Robert Beltran (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Earl Boen (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Peter Brocco (Adventures of Superman) * Roy Brocksmith (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Jayne Brook (Superman IV: The Quest for Peace) * Clancy Brown * K Callan (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Hamilton Camp (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Joseph Campanella (Superboy, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Anthony Caruso (Adventures of Superman) * Julie Cobb (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Elisha Cook (Adventures of Superman) * Jeff Corey (Superman and the Mole-Men) * Billy Curtis (Superman and the Mole-Men, Adventures of Superman, The Adventures of Superpup) * Denise Crosby (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Mary Crosby (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * John Crawford (Adventures of Superman) * Cliff DeYoung (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Larry Dobkin (Adventures of Superman) * Bill Erwin (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Paul Fix (Adventures of Superman) * John Fleck (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Jonathan Frakes (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * John Glover (Smallville) * Frank Gorshin (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Jerry Hardin (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Teri Hatcher (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Smallville) * J.G. Hertzler (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Tony Jay (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * James W. Jansen (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Salome Jens (Superboy) * Don Keefer (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Persis Khambatta (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Patrick Kilpatrick (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Clyde Kusatsu (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Frank Langella (Superman Returns) * Norman Large (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Gary Lockwood (Superboy) * Kristanna S. Loken (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Kenneth Mars (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Charles Maxwell (Adventures of Superman) * J. Patrick McCormack (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Michael McKean (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Smallville) * Dick Miller (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Jeffrey Dean Morgan (Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice) * Phil Morris (Smallville) * Joe Morton, Star Trek: New Frontier audiobook narrator (Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice) * Leonard Mudie (Adventures of Superman) * Bill Mumy (Superboy) * George Murdock (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Smallville) * Charles Napier (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Vic Perrin (Adventures of Superman) * Michelle Phillips (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Robert Picardo (Smallville) * Michael J. Pollard (Superboy) * Harve Presnell (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Clive Revill (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Charles Rocket (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Mark Rolston (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Carl Saxe (Adventures of Superman) * William Schallert (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Dwight Schultz (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Tracy Scoggins (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Rekha Sharma (Smallville) * Dean Stockwell (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Joel Swetow (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa (Superboy) * Brian Thompson (Superboy) * Kenneth Tigar (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Tony Todd (Smallville) * Liz Vassey (Superboy) * Gwynyth Walsh (Smallville) * Ray Walston (Superboy) * David Warner (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Beverly Washburn (Superman and the Mole-Men) ;Production: * Reza Badiyi, director (Superboy) * Robert Butler, director, executive producer (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * James Contner, director (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * James L. Conway, director (Smallville) * Alexander Courage, composer (Superman IV: The Quest for Peace) * Mel Efros, producer (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Fred Freiberger, writer (Superboy) * Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects * Robert Justman, assistant director (Adventures of Superman) * Winrich Kolbe, director (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Les Landau, director (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Joseph L. Scanlan, director (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) * Bryan Singer, director, writer, producer (Superman Returns) * Mike Vejar, director (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) ''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy'' *Elim Garak * Crossover performers: * Benedict Cumberbatch * Tom Hardy ''The Twilight Zone'' In , said "Sounds like an old episode of the ''Twilight Zone" in response to the Vulcans' crash-landing. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, James Doohan, and George Takei have all appeared in ''Twilight Zone episodes. Also, Star Trek writers George Clayton Johnson, Richard Matheson, and Jerry Sohl were regular contributors to the series. TOS directors Robert Butler, Ralph Senensky, Robert Gist, and Tony Leader have also worked on The Twilight Zone. ;Crossover performers: * Stanley Adams * John Anderson * David Armstrong * Barry Atwater * Arthur Batanides * Paul Baxley * Bonnie Beecher * Theodore Bikel * Antoinette Bower * Peter Brocco * Anthony Call * Seymour Cassel * Paul Comi * John Crawford * James Daly * James Doohan * Lou Elias * Bill Erwin * John Fiedler * Paul Fix * Michael Forest * James Gregory * John Harmon * Mariette Hartley * Chuck Hicks * Rex Holman * Clegg Hoyt * John Hoyt * Sherry Jackson * Don Keefer * Ted Knight * Paul Lambert * Robert Lansing * Joanne Linville * Felix Locher * Jon Lormer * Celia Lovsky * Ken Lynch * Gene Lyons * Theo Marcuse * Joan Marshall * Sarah Marshall * Arlene Martel * Nan Martin * Oliver McGowan * Joseph Mell * Byron Morrow * Bill Mumy * George Murdock * Julie Newmar * Leonard Nimoy * Susan Oliver * David Opatoshu * Frank Overton * Michael Pataki * Jack Perkins * Vic Perrin * Nehemiah Persoff * Phillip Pine * Thalmus Rasulala * Peter Mark Richman * Joseph Ruskin * William Sargent * William Schallert * Charles Seel * William Shatner * Patricia Smith * Abraham Sofaer * Warren Stevens * Dean Stockwell * Liam Sullivan * George Takei * Harry Townes * Garry Walberg * Fritz Weaver * William Windom * Jason Wingreen * Ian Wolfe * Meg Wyllie ;Production: * Jerome Bixby, writer * Robert Butler, director * Robert Gist, director * Murray Golden, associate producer * Jerry Goldsmith, composer * George Clayton Johnson, writer * Tony Leader, director * Richard Matheson, writer * Ralph Senensky, director * Jerry Sohl, writer * Fred Steiner, composer ''Urusei Yatsura'' * Anbo-jyutsu * Benten Vek * Delphoidia Moroboshi * Delphoidia Moroboshi Lum * Lum District * Oceosauroida Mendo * Oceosauroida Mendo Shinobu * Oceosauroida Mendo Shutaro * Oniboshi Lum * Oniboshi Lum Ran * Oniobshi Benten * * Tomobiki City * University of Tomobiki * * Urusei Yatsura (direct mention) ''The War of the Worlds * Grover's Mill * ''The West Wing * Celestial Navigation * Charles Young * Claudia Craig * Emi Linzordo (died from a sudden arboreal stop) * J. Bartlett * J. Lyman * L. McGarry * Mister Willis of Ohio * S. Seaborn * T. Ziegler ;Crossover performers: * Jason Isaacs ''When Worlds Collide'' * Bellus * Zyra ;Crossover performers: * Richard Derr * John Hoyt * William Meader * Joseph Mell * Leonard Mudie ''The X-Files'' * Dulmur * Lucsly ;Crossover performers: * Anthony Rapp * John Billingsley * Brad Dourif * Terry O'Quinn * Tony Todd * Frank Welker ''Yogi Bear'' *Yogi (indirectly) Music The Beatles :See also: The Beatles * (dedication plaque) * The title for the episode Fold Zandura * The Steamrunner-class was named for an Alex Jaeger sketch of an USS Streamrunner (sic), which was in turn named for a song by . See for more details. Nine Inch Nails * Forrester-Trent Syndrome Frank Sinatra * Siouxsie Sioux * Other * Pancho's Happy Bottom Riding Club * Quayle Canals Northeast ( ) * Vince's Gym Related links * References taken from the Bible * References taken from Greek mythology * References taken from Shakespeare * Quotations in Star Trek de:Kulturelle Anspielungen in Star Trek Category:Star Trek and pop culture